mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky Road Donut
|image = file:Crafting Item .png |available = Level 45 |crafted in = Candy Factory |crafting time = 09:00:00 |market cost range = 2,732 - 4,553 |skyship requirements = 1-2 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Tire |craftingrecipenum1 = 1 |craftingrecipe2 = Syrup |craftingrecipenum2 = 2 |craftingrecipe3 = Sand |craftingrecipenum3 = 2 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |relateditem1 = Toy Car |relateditem2 = Slingshot |relateditem3 = Nutbar |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditemtitle3 = Previous in Structure |xp=36 }} is the sixth Candy Factory Crafting Item and overall 45th Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game, along with Slingshot. Its market price is 2,732 - 4,553 . It is unlocked at Level 45. Description The Crafting Item is a donut with a chocolate coating, topped up with some stones on top. Uses As an end-product, no Crafting Items require s. However, s can be used to feed monsters and fill out Skyship orders, if any of them ask for any. Crafting To craft an , 1 Tire ( ), 2 Sands ( ) and 2 Syrups ( ) are required to be made and processed in the Candy Factory. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Once a has been collected from crafting it, it rewards 36 per . Market availability Purchasability s are hard to find in the market. People usually get theirs from the market because of how long they take to make, so you have to be quick. Sellability will sell quite well in the market, as it is high demand and takes a long time to make. Skyship requirements When required in the Skyship, the 3 order will require 1 or 2 s, making a total of 3 or 6. Strategy To mass-produce Rocky Road Donuts, you'll need to mass-produce Syrup and Sand, as well as constantly produce Tire. For Syrup production, see Syrup #Strategy. For Sand production, see Sand #Strategy. A recommended pack of Structures for Rocky Road Donuts would be at least one Garden Patch (or preferably two) for the Sugar Cane, two Mashers for the Sand, two 4-or-more-slotted Bogs for the Stone, and another Bog for the Tires. For Rocky Road Donuts to be made easier, a good idea is to have one Masher with all Sands that is ready to be emptied and one Juicer with all Syrups that is ready to be emptied. That way, a repetitive 1-tire-2-syrup-2-sand would be easier to follow without the pattern being disrupted. Wait every 80-120 minutes per Rocky Road Donut, depending on time and presuming using two Mashers for the Sand and two Bogs for the Stone. If using only one Masher for all of the Sand, then wait every 160-240 minutes per Rocky Road Donut. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time to craft a single is 22 hours, 38 minutes. Notes *This Crafting Item is the last edible (or at least relatively edible) Crafting Item to be unlocked. *This Crafting Item is the second-to-last Crafting Item to require Garden Patch in any way shape or form (in this case, Sugar Cane, because for Sugar and then Syrup, if starting Rocky Road Donuts from scratch), first-to-last being Silk Scarf (requires Needle, which requires Cactus). *This Crafting Item is the last Crafting Item to require Sugar Cane in some way shape or form. *Interestingly, Rocky Road Donut is the last Crafting Item to require Juicer-related items. *Rocky Road Donut is the most expensive food-based Crafting Item that doesn't require Wondermine items (Mushroom Pizza is more expensive, but it requires Mushroom which can only be obtained via the Wondermine). Category:Candy Factory